Ghosts of the Past
bjectives Search where the noise is coming from the use of your Witcher senses. Find and climb the ladder leading into the farm using your Witcher senses. Fight off the hunters with Letho and find Louis Escort Letho to Lindenvale Decide the fate of Letho of Gulet # stodołę # stodołę # Wiedźmin # nagród # Louis # bandytów # Summary While visiting the region of Velen--- specifically, Lindenvale, or taking on the "Fall of Reardon" contracts, Geralt stumbles across the corral, which is littered with traps. Geralt hears a noise coming from the farmhouse, and decides to investigate using his Witcher Senses- and stumbles upon none other then Letho of Gulet. Letho explains his predicament- ever since the events that transpired in Loc Muinne and the Nilfgaardian invasion, he has been in hiding ever since, with both Emyhr and Radovid on his tail. He also reveals he is trying to get into contact with a friend named Louis. Unexpectedly, armed men enter the farmhouse, and engage Geralt and Letho in combat, thinking Geralt is in league with Letho, seeing as they are both Witchers. After taking care of the witch hunters with the help of Geralt, the two Witchers travel to a small refugee camp where Louis is located. After finding Louis, Geralt and Letho ask for his help in faking Letho's death so Nilfgaard and Redania will finally stop hunting him. Suddenly, Louis and his people receive "punishment" - Louis dies, but before revealing to the Witchers that the Paymaster is his only obstacle, and is convieniently located in Lindenvale. Geralt and Letho travel back to Lindenvale, in case Louis was telling the truth. As expected, Letho was expected by the Paymaster, and Geralt and Letho engage his henchmen in combat. As the Witchers fight, a crossbow bolt hits Letho in the back, killing him instantly. As soon as Letho falls, the fighting stops. Geralt, surrounded by Redanian witch hunters eager to give Radovid Letho's head and claim the enormous bounty upon it, manages to convince them to take his medallion, as Letho is likely the last Viper school Witcher in existence and not many people outside of Nilfgaard even know where to get one. The witch hunters reluctantly accept the medallion instead of the fallen Kingslayer's head, and after warning Geralt that they have their eye on him, depart from the area. It is located in a barn, a few men expected, Letho a commotion outside to get their attention and lead them, instructing Geralt did not interfere. Letho is shot with a crossbow, and after slaughter of 6 men, is falling. . Men want to claim the prize placed on Letho and then decide on his head - he does not like the idea of Geralt. After some careful persuasion, Geralt manages to convince them to take his medallion, and not as evidence. Geralt examines the allegedly deceased Letho, only to discover that a carefully constructed poison was used, in order to slow Letho's heart in order to keep him from bleeding out and killing him. It was part of a plan set up by Letho and Louis to ensure the witch hunters would stop hunting Letho. Geralt has the option of inviting Letho to stay at Kaer Morhen, to keep him safe from witch hunters and Nilfgaard alike. If Geralt does this, he will assist at the battle of Kaer Morhen, accompanying Geralt and LamBert on a forward scout party against the Wild Hunt. Roche and Vess, if they are present as well, will question Letho's presence at the battle and remind him that he assassinated Foltest and Demavend, and nearly assassinated Henselt. If Roche killed Henselt in Phillipa Eilhart's residence in the Witcher 2, or he was the one to make the killing blow in the assassination of Radovid (if Geralt allowed him to participate), Geralt will make a comment on Roche's habit of killing kings. If Geralt does not say anything about Kaer Morhen, then Letho will discuss making a life for himself across the Blue Mountains in Kovir. Comments Ger Ger In order to run this event, and The Witcher 2 where Letho save lives must be imported (must be autosave after decided Letho live, otherwise he is dead by default) or Geralt must say that it is alive, when questioned. Objectives Search zagrodyZnajdź where the noise comes from the use of the senses WiedźminWprowadź stodołęSzukaj stodołęZnajdź ladder through the senses WiedźminZabij hunters nagródPrzejażdżka with Letho and find LouisZabij bandytówPrzejażdżka of Letho to Lindenvale summary While visiting the village of Velen niedalekoLindenvale, or taking on the "Fall domuReardon" contracts, Geralt stumbles across the corral, which is littered with traps. When you hear the sound coming from the barn, Geralt decides to investigate - only to find Letho. Letho explains the situation - that the events that happened in Loc Muinne, he was on the run and in hiding ever since. Suddenly, people approaching stall - obviously no ordinary peasants lost. Letho explains that only one man, the alleged friend knew where he was, Louis. After taking car of mercenaries with the help of Geralt, a couple go to a small camp where Louis is located. After a short dialogue, Louis and his people receive punishment - the death of a traitor, but only after discovering where his Paymasters where he is. Geralt and Letho go back doLindenvale to see if Louis was telling the truth. It is located in a barn, a few men expected, Letho a commotion outside to get their attention and lead them, instructing Geralt did not interfere. Letho is shot with a crossbow, and after slaughter of 6 men, is falling. Geralt diffuses the situation, saying he did not want trouble. Men want to claim the prize placed on Letho and then decide on his head - he does not like the idea of Geralt. After some careful persuasion, Geralt manages to convince them to take his medallion, and not as evidence. Geralt examine the alleged delay Letho, only to discover that unique poison was used, making him appear dead. It was part of a plan to stop the bounty hunters chased him to the ends of the earth once and for all. Geralt decides to invite Letho stay wKaer Morhen and, after initial doubts, he decides that he will stop after taking care of some business. Comments In order to run this event, and The Witcher 2 where Letho save lives must be imported (must be autosave after decided Letho live, otherwise he is dead by default) or Geralt must say that it is alive, when questioned. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests